Story Prompt ideas
by bleeding-roses-16
Summary: story ideas that i had but don't have the time to write, but i'd love to see what other authors can do with the ideas. please pm or review if you want to take an idea so i can read it. I'm willing to beta or give ideas if needed. has crossovers from naruto, percy Jackson, harry potter, KHR, Bleach and so on.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt 1**

Fem harry goes looking for family and discovers she has living family. Reborn is her maternal grandfather. Through him she meets Fon and they end up getting to know each other and falling in love. Harry doesn't have to have flames but if she does then they would be Sky, Cloud, or lightning. Extra points if you can make Skull or Viper related to her as well from her dads side.

 **Prompt 2**

Fem Harry or male harry is a Powerful sky who accidentally crosses paths with Reborn who bonds with her/him by accident during the tail end of the war. His fellow guardians are Ron- storm, Hermione- lightning, Luna- cloud, Fred- misty storm and George- misty rain. Your choice if it's a romance.

 **Prompt 3**

Fem/male harry somehow ends up in the elemental nations looking for family. She/he is a relative of the Uchihas, She/he is 17ish when sasuke is about 10 and ends up taking him in. She/he also meets Naruto and take him in as well. Extra points if she/he befriends Konohas weirdos like Guy, Anko, and Lee. Pairings are left up to you.

 **Prompt 4**

Sally Jackson finds a powerful half blood daughter of Apollo on the streets and takes her in. OC ends up with a crush on Nico who is a few years older than her and follows him around like a puppy, much to everyone's amusement but Nicos and Apollos.

 **Prompt 5**

Fem Harry, toddler Teddy, and Andromeda move to Konoha and set up as a small clan who specializes in protection (Wards, healing potions, healing spells). Kakashi is found by teddy and drug home where he meets Harry and becomes friends. He's amused by her collection of stray kids she "adopts" over the years (such as Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee and other various kids with or without parents.) their involvement with each other and the various kids changes how everything goes (sasuke doesn't defect, haku lives). Everyone eventually plays matchmaker for Harry and kakashi who continue to dance around each other much to everyone's frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt 6**

Fem Percy Jackson ends up in Nammimori after the battle against Kronos in order to relax some and befriends Tsuna before he meets Reborn. She ends up helping Tsuna gain some confidence and helps him learn some defense (she can't help with schooling) she ends up apart if the family (she doesn't have dying will flames) and helps Reborn train them all. She ends up falling in love with Dino.

 **Prompt 7**

Tsunas mother is really Yuzu Kurosaki. Ichigo and Karin are both prominent figures in Tsunas life. Ichigo is his roll model rather than his father and Karen keeps Yuzu slightly more down to earth. Ichigo and Karen end up confronting Reborn or Imitsu about the mafia before deciding to help Tsuna and his friends. Ichigo is a storm and Karen will either be a Cloud or a Lightning and both can use their flames. Bonus points if one or both of them become Dino's guardians.

 **Prompt 8**

Tsuna has both a twin brother and a younger sister. His twin is an ass who picks on Tsuna while his little sister hero worships Tsuna. His twin was originally picked to be Diecimo but after chasing away Hayato, Takeshi, and Lambo, Reborn decides that Tsuna would be the better candidate. Tsunas sister takes Lambos place as Lightning guardian cause she and Tsuna don't want to risk Lambo during the ring battle(three way battle between Xanxus, Tsuna, and Twin.) Tsuna ends up knocking sense into his brother who decides Tsuna would be the better boss.

 **Prompt 9**

Fem naruto goes to find herself after the 4th shinobi war and ends up in Nammimori as a sensei in a dojo teaching various methods of martial arts. She meets Tsuna and his various family members through the years.(they are all very young when she comes) Sasuke, who is her Cloud, comes after her after a year or two when things don't work out with Sakura and helps teach Kendo. They subtly help everyone out and Sasuke finds blood family in Kyoya and Fon. May or may not join the Famiglia. Pairings should be Naruto/Sasuke, but I'll accept other suggestions. Naruto can have a full set of guardians through her friends who may or may not join her

 **Prompt 10**

Skull is fem Harry. After an accident, the newly re grown acrobaleno discover Skulls secret, he's a wizard, he was only 18 durning fated day, and biggest of all, he is actually a she. Relationships get redefined when they learn all about Skull and her past and why she hid herself from them. She and Fon find themselves getting far closer than expected. Fon **x** Harry, Reborn **x** Harry **x** Colonello sibling relationship


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt 11**

MOD Harry is immortal and can only be seen by those that accept that death is inevitable, slowly, one by one Tsuna and his family learn to see him and draw him once again into living rather than just existing.

 **Prompt 12**

When Luce dies and the Pacifier passes on to her daughter Aria, the other Acrobaleno are alarmed and worried about their own children that they have inheriting their own pacifiers. This kick starts them into re-looking for a way to break the curse, when they had finally resigned themselves to being cursed for life. No particular pairings for this unless you want some and not all the Acrobaleno have to have children.

 **Prompt 13**

After Percy dies, he gets the option to go to Elysium or to try for the Isles of the Blest by being reborn and becoming a Hero again two more times. He chooses rebirth and gets reborn as Tsuna. Slowly, by some fluke, he starts to regain his memories. What would happen if Tsuna wasn't such a wimp at the start? What if he met with Luke's reincarnation?

Has the option to later do a second Story where he's reborn as another Hero with Percy's and Tsuna's experience.

 **Prompt 14**

Kyoya Hibari does not like Herbivores and crowding, however he does like small animals and cute things. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Luna Lovegood falls under cute things, or maybe it's because she is most defiantly a wolf in sheep's clothing. Whatever it is, the people are going to get quite the surprise to find the Demon of Nammimori consistently with the strange teen that no one is quite sure what is wrong with her mentally.

Obviously Hibari/Luna, not sure this could actually work as a pairing, but it'd certainly be entertaining to read.

 **Prompt 15**

Naruto and Sasuke died at the last fight In The Valley at the End and are Reborn. Sasuke as Kyoya Hibari's brother (older or younger but **not** his twin), and Naruto as Tsunayoshi Sawadas… wait, his sister? Well, Sasuke always knew that stupid Sexy Jutsu would come to bite the dobe in the end.

Doesn't have to be Naruto/Sasuke


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt 16**

Fem Harry is tired after the war and decides to travel around the world, while in Japan, she meets Tsuyoshi Yammamato and falls in love. Eventually the two get married and she quickly becomes pregnant. How would things be different if Takashi's mom stayed alive? How would Takeshi being the son of a Potter change the story?

Tsuyoshi may or may not be an assassin when he meets Harry and you may or may not add Teddy.

 **Prompt 17**

Once the battle against Kronos and the titans is done, Percy is more than ready for a break from all this hero business, however it's hard to stay out of trouble when you seem to be able to find it even when your sitting on your bed attempting to study.

Harry has often been told that he could be chaos personified because everywhere he goes he tends to leave nothing but chaos in his wake, this is no less true when a surprise neo death eater attack ends up with him landing on some poor kids bed. What can the two get up two together? Just a friendship fic.

 **Prompt 18**

Fem Harry and baby Teddy end up in the elemental nations when a potion Hermione was making goes wrong. Now stuck in unfamiliar territory, no clue how to speak the country's language, and only having her moleskin pouch on her, Harry's not quite sure what to do when she runs into Jiraya, who is setting out to start building up his spy network, and ends up traveling with him. Eventually she stops looking for ways home as she finds a new one in the white haired toad sage.

 **Prompt 19**

Dreams are important, after all, they connect you to your soulmate. You can not dream if your soulmate hasn't been born or has died. Reborn always figures he missed his soul mate or wasn't meant for one, after all, it had been decades and he still wasn't dreaming, but that all changes when almost two decades into his being cursed, he suddenly dreams of a black haired, grey eyed girl who is from a different reality.

Ruby Rose/Reborn

 **Prompt 20**

 _Are you here to save us Captain_. Those were Steve Rogers soul mark words and why he was so determined to be in the army. After he is revived from the ice, he loses hope in ever finding his soul mate, so imagine his surprise when Tony Starks teen daughter is captured for her X-gene and needs rescuing and says those words to him when he stumbles across her.

OC/Steve


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt 21**

Harry's (fem or otherwise) father isn't James Potter, but James Howlett (wolverine for non fanatics) who had forgotten Harry and Lily. From his working with professor X, he starts remembering bits and pieces and goes looking for his child. Harry has just turned 18 and is ready to take a break from the wizarding world when found by Logan and decides to get to know the father he didn't know he had.

 **Prompt 22**

Murkro is female rather than male and suddenly all of Kyoyas and Murkros interactions have a different spin to them. Rather than the tension being because of rivals who can barely interact politely when needed, the tension is more a result of sexual tension. Tension that is driving the rest of generation X insane so they make many plots to try and solve it, only it's proving more difficult than they thought it would be.

 **Prompt 23**

Fem Harry has always had wonky luck so she's not really surprised when, while on vacation, she ends up crashing some screwed up Mafia family's base and rescuing three poor children from horrendous experimentation. Little Murkro thought he knew what chaos was, clearly he had never met a Potter.

 **Prompt 24**

When Daniella Di Vongola saves harry single handedly from some thugs looking for unaffiliated sky's, Harry promptly decides to worship the lady because who needs men when women are just as capable of defending themselves. If Harry is a guy, I'd love him to end up as one of her main lovers, if Harry's a girl, it would be interesting to see her with Timoteo and see how that changes the story. Or harry could be with no one and just change the story from the side.

 **Prompt 25**

Karin Kurosaki somehow ends up in the past soul society during one of the captains meetings and decides, 'what the heck? Why not try to stop the bad things before they happen?' And tells everyone key things about the future. Plus, seeing everyone from before is amusing, especially seeing Toushiro before they became friends/lovers/whatever they are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt 26**

While out on a hit in the middle of nowhere, Xanxus and Squallo come across Harry who has a hidden cottage in the area and is not at all appreciative of the intruders. After discussing the possibility of becoming Xanxus's Cloud Gaurdian, Harry agrees to come to the Varia to give the man a chance to convince him it's a good idea by letting him observe Xanxus in his home territory and by interviewing his other guardians.

 **Prompt 27**

14 year old Tsuna has had enough of the crazy life he gets to call his own and wonders if there is anyone out there who gets to lead a life just as or more insane than his own. Unfortunantly for him, fate loves messing with him and offers him a chance to live a day in a different heros shoes while they live the day in his own. He's not quite sure what possessed him to agree, but now he gets to spend one day in different heros lives for a week, making him so grateful for his own crazy life that suddenly doesn't seem so crazy anymore.

 **Prompt 28**

Despite the fact that Lucy Pensieve had accepted that she wouldn't ever see Narnia again, she somehow ends up in the woods between worlds. She wonders for some time trying to figure out where she should go, afraid that she might end up causing a world to be corrupt like when the Proffessor and Miss Polly brought the White queen to Narnia when she feels drawn to one world in particular. This world where people have an ability called Dying Will Flames and a young boy who reminds her a bit of Caspian before he became a King of Narnia. How will the Valient Queen change Tsuna and the Mafia world?

 **Prompt 29**

Percy Jackson somehow finds his way to Narnia during the Dawn Treader and finds plenty of kindred souls in the form of the Valiant Queen and the Just King. When his exciting journey is over, he is given three options, to stay in Narnia, go home, or go back with the Penesives and Eustice to their world. He has a tough decision when he has to choose between his family back home, or the family he created on this trip.

 **Prompt 30**

After Hogwarts, Hermione just wants to attend College and try to forget the war, luckily she runs into a quiet, scarily intelligent and talented young man named Ferb Fletcher who just happens to catch her attention. Through him she meets his crazy family and friends and finds herself able to move on as she is able to be with people on her own intellectual level.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: do not own anything.**

 **Prompt 31**

Before Renato Sinclair was cursed and became Reborn the , his first lover got pregnant with his child but never told him. Now, 17 years later, a young woman is going around leaving chaos in her wake only leaving the name Sinclair behind. Concerned about the latest rumors that half the world think are just legends while the other half insist are true, Reborn sets out to figure out who the person is.

 **Prompt 32**

Harry Potter has become the master of death and has been summoned by Naruto and a few of his classmates for fun. More than a little put out that someone of their power would be summoned for something so petty, he warns them that not all beings that are summoned are so nice and to only summon them when they have no other choice. Years later, during the fourth Great War, Naruto remembers the Master of Death and summons them to save his friends. This brings about a series of events that no one prepared for, not even the master of death.

 **Prompt 33**

Fate loves to screw with Heros, luckily (Or maybe not so much) Fate has decided to give the Hero's of various worlds a break for a day…. By kidnapping them all and forcing them into a room together to lament their bad luck and the various twists and turns their lives have taken.

 **Prompt 34**

After a nights worth of Vongola Style Truth or Dare, Tsuna and his Gaurdians find they have to be Pirates for a week. Oh dear, Tsuna's not sure if they can last a week, between the crowding herbivors, the forced closeness between his Cloud and male Mist Gaurdians, the craziness that is his Lightning guardian, he's pretty sure the ship is going to sink to the bottom of the ocean by the end of the week. That doesn't even take into account the 'enemy' pirates the dreaded VARIA memebers have decided to join the fun and wreak havoc upon the younger Vongola members. It's surprising how childish a group of fully grown mafia men (and woman) can be when living out a childish dream.

 **Prompt 35**

Byakuran finds a way to let others see into the alternate worlds that he has always been able to view with the mare ring and has fun showing what everyone what their life would be like as the opposite gender of what they are. Of course, there's not just one world where they are all the opposite gender at the same time, so it gets a little interesting to see the differences in group dynamics when you throw a twist in the plot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt 36**

Alex was a girl who came from a broken and abusive home. She found solctice in her books and fantasy worlds and was very disconnected from reality and others her age. Despite being oh so painfully timid, she finds herself standing up to some robbers trying to rob the bank she is in at the time when they start threatening a tiny little girl to the girls mothers distress. In the end though, she ends up killed, wishing she had been able to live her life to the fullest and found family and friends who loved her. The gods hear her plea and she finds herself reincarnated, multiple times, sometimes as a boy, other times as a girl, until she fulfills her whole wish. Soon she ends up in the world of Katekyo hitman reborn and finds that she might actually be able to fulfill her wish this time.

(I want to show how biology can affect a persons likes and dislikes. Ex: as a boy, she finds herself likening the female body or sometimes not. As a girl, she is drawn more to female likes and is more motherly so on and so forth. Maybe not show all the lives and sometimes she lives long lives and others short.)

 **Prompts 37**

A Harry becomes Hibari prompt. Harry has had a monumentally bad year that has topped all his previous years, Cedric is dead and the school has been treating him hot and cold and he's about at his limit. Seeing Malfoy bullying some younger kids once again and once again getting away with it snapped what little patience he has left and he decides if no one is going to discipline people when they clearly need it, he will just have to step in and bite them to death. That summer he decides to change his name and move to Japan, taking the new city of his under his wing, he is determined to make sure everyone knows his rules for them.

 **Prompt 38**

Luna passes away at the ripe old age of 83 and is ready to go on to her next adventure. She is tickled pink when she is reborn as the baby sister of Takashi Yamamoto who is just as adept at throwing people off (though without scaring people off) as she is. With the brother she always wanted, she is more than ready to baffle the mafia world.

 **Prompt 39**

The war had been won and Harry is ready to settle down, however, he has conveniently forgot that he's a very wanted bachelor and has to deal with several dozen girls trying to woo him. Not wanting to hurt anyone's feeling, but unsure how to turn people down, he somehow ends up creating a harem for himself.

 **Prompt 40**

Harry decides that he's tired of the way the wizarding world sees things and decides it's high time he live up to his marauder heritage and shake things up. He decides he is going to start by breaking down the pesky barriers between the houses before moving on to the rest of the magical world. He gunna teach them that they can get along or his name isn't Harry James Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt 41**

Rather than Sirius as his godfather, Harry's god father is Fon, who knows that his parents never would have wanted Harry to grow up with the Dursleys, so he takes the little boy under his wing to raise. Several years later he adds the little girl I-pin who harry decides to protect at all costs, causing all sorts of chaos, especially when she starts to live with the Sawadas.

Kinda want Harry to be a sky with I-pin and Futa as guardians.

 **Prompt 42**

After the war, 16 year old Luna was having a hard time coping. Between the nightmares of her time in Malfoy manor and all the horrors she had seen, she was struggling to keep her already fragile reality together. Harry suggests she leave Britain to find herself, make new friends, find some of her magical creatures, and maybe learn to live. She ends up living in Italy, close to the Chivarone mansion where Dino is being tutored by Reborn and ends up finding her place as his Mist Guardian.

 **Prompt 43**

After 5th year, it's clear to Harry that Dumbledore thinks that everyone deserves twenty and more chances even when the death eaters are killing off children by the dozens, and the ministry has proven themselves more than incompetent, so Harry decides to do something that both sides have failed to accomplish and try to recruit help from the Mafia families. He manages to get an audience with the biggest alliance, the Vongola alliance which holds four of the biggest families and several smaller families.

When Tsuna and his friends listen to young Harry's plight, they can't help but feel drawn to the small teen and decide to help out, after all, they have already saved the world once, what's once more?

 **Prompt 44**

When Harry is found on the doorstep of his relatives house, Vernon and Petunia mutually agree that they were not going to keep him and dump him in Japan where Imitsu, who is out walking with his wife and three year old son, finds him with the letter Dumbledore left with him and decides to take him in with Nana and Tsunas permission. Harry grows up as Tsunas baby sibling and Nana and Imitsu decide that while they will tell him about magic, he won't be going to Hogwarts but staying in Japan. Luckily, when the British wizards come for him, Reborn is there to train Tsuna and highly discouraged them to take Harry back.

 **Prompt 45**

During the usual chaos that surrounds the Sawada household, somehow Tsuna gets turned into s five year old from before he was sealed, and his family gets to see a glimpse of just how badly being sealed affected the young sky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt 46**

Fumi is a peppy girl who is extreamly fascinated with gunfu fighting. She loves living life as actively as she can and doesn't think much about others outside her sphere of influence until she gets a crush on Sasagawa Ryohei, who is friends with some pretty weird people, but that's ok! Because Fumi has always enjoyed the unusual.

Sun flame oc/Ryohei. Must have character development for Ryohei.

 **Prompt 47**

Xanxus never really considered the fact that if he was adopted it meant that Timoteo wasn't his biological father, which meant his biological father is probably still out there, until Lussaria pointed it out. Xanxus doesn't really think about it because he's far more involved with what would later be called the Craddle affair, but he's certainly reminded of it when his little half sibling comes knocking, looking for family.

 **Prompt 48**

Tsuna dies and is reborn as his ancestor Giotto. It's a little alarming when he starts to realize that he was the one to create the Vongola and that his guardians really are the reincarnations of their first generations doubles. So now Tsuna has to decide whether to keep history the same, or change it.

Alternately, you can have Tsuna go to the past and create a Paradox.

 **Prompt 49**

Xanxus is a demigod son of Hades who has been kept a secret from the other gods. His father didn't even consider him a viable option for the prophecy because he had been incased in ice at 16 years old. He wasn't unfrozen until after the war with Kronos was over, but Nico somehow discovers he has a brother and hunts him down. This changes quite a bit, because Xanxus has always valued family, and now his newly discovered brother has just introduced him to the biggest screwiest family out there.

 **Prompt 50**

Tsuna and his Gaurdians get dropped in Middle Earth. None of the races's are sure their prepared for the chaos that follows this particular group of humans around, but hey, even Sauron doesn't know how to handle them either.

Could be during whatever period, could have them teach others about Dying Will Flames.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt 50**

Tsuna and his Gaurdians get dropped in Middle Earth. None of the races's are sure their prepared for the chaos that follows this particular group of humans around, but hey, even Sauron doesn't know how to handle them either.

Could be during whatever period, could have them teach others about Dying Will Flames.

 **Prompt 51**

The English royal family knows about magic, but hasn't had a magical member for generations. But now that they have one, instead of hiring a private tutor, they're sending them to Hogwarts to get a better grasp on the situation in Britain magical community.

 **Prompt 52**

John Winchester grew up with his best friend. What he doesn't know is that his friend has been reincarnated from a life where she has seen his and his sons lives played out on a t.v. Screen and purposely sets out to change his and his sons lives.

 **Prompt 53**

What if Mary Winchester survived that supernatural attack? How would Sam and Deans lives have changed with a mother who lived, while also knowing about the supernatural?

 **Prompt 54**

Collonello has a female best friend that wants to get pregnant by artificial insemination and asks if he would be willing to donate. Shortly after, he gets curse and ends up only keeping in contact with his friend through letters. He never gets to meet his child until after his curse ends and he finds out that his friend is dying of cancer with their child struggling to do both school and support their mothers rising medical costs as well as care for their living arrangements. In order to help out though, he might have to bring their daughter into the mafia to help protect her when word about her gets out.

 **Prompt 55**

Naruto is reborn at the end of his life as Fons little sister. She grows up in the Triads as a talented assasin, only to fall in love with Hibari Jin, a policeman for Nammimori Japan. The hyperactive storm-cloud is going to change the future of this world now that her son Kyoya is getting involved with the Mafia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt 56**

Itachi Uchiha is reborn as Sirius Blacks son, only several months before The Potters have a daughter. He decides that where he failed in protecting his brother in his first life, he will succeed in protecting the girl his father and his god father want him to marry as an adult.

 **Prompt 57**

With the present time completely ruined, Harry Potter's 15 year old daughter ends up goes to the past to when her own father is entering his fifth year of Hogwarts in order to change the past for the better. However it will be easier said than done getting everything changed while also not revealing just who she is to the whole world, especially when it seems like everyone is allowed to just invade people's mind at their own whims.

 **Prompt 58**

Before the fated day, a baby is left in front of the door to one of Reborn's safe houses and he's not entirely sure what to make of the fact that he was apparently left a demigod child of his through a tryst with some woman. But he does know that even cursed, he's going to make sure his child can survive even the apocalypse, let alone some monsters who think preying on his child is a smart idea.

 **Prompt 59**

The Vongola alliance are all tense and worried with a sky killer on the loose, fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the last Russian sky alive of the three in the country knows who the killer is and why they're targeting Sky'a and who to expect them to target next. They decide to appeal to Tsuna who is just about to step up as Vongola Decimo for real right in the middle of an Alliance meeting about said killer.

 **Prompt 60**

A princess is required to be in an arranged marriage to a Shinobi of the Leaf village to secure an alliance between her tiny country and the hidden village, she's prepared for anything, but Rock Lee is the last person she expected to marry. Can these two vastly different people make a marriage work? Or will their flames of youth die out?


End file.
